No Letting Go
by DemonKitty
Summary: Inuyasha is a sneaky little demon who creeps up to Kagome's room while she's away and like every boy starts messing with her CD player.


Hello there! Well so far i have only 1 fic and its really a song fic and so  
is this one. I really don't know how the format will come along b/c im new  
at this but here it goes.  
Disclamer: Dk: i cannot tell a lie! He is mine! He is! *gets hit by  
tranquilizer*  
  
Mystery person: he and the others aren't hers but she doesn't know that!  
The song is 'No letting go' by Wayne Wonder. Oh no! she's waking up! Run  
for it!....  
  
No Letting Go  
  
Inuyasha layed on his tree waiting for Kagome to show up. She had said  
three days and today was the third and he was getting pissed off. Shippo  
was only jumping around asking for Kagome, and Miroku and Sango were back  
at the village helping Kaede cook and aid one of the villagers.  
"When is Kagome coming Inuyasha?" Shippo whined from the ground.  
  
"Feh! Like i would know?" Inuyasha answered but the truth was that he was  
stuggling to go down and get her again.  
  
"Inuyasha you big meany! Maybe she won't come back this time! You just had  
to go at it again!" Shippo pointed his little index finger at Inuyasha  
accusingly.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Sure the kit was cute he had to  
admitted, but most of the time he was just so damn annoying! There was only  
one way to escape him. Down the well. And that's exactly what Inuyasha did.  
With one quick "I'll bring Kagome back" he dove into the well to arrive in  
the present. Light filled the tunnle as he went by though the usual  
routine.  
  
He arrived and jumped out of the well storming off to the shrine and the  
tree branch that gave him perfect view of Kagome's room. She wasn't in it.  
  
" Now where is that wrench?" Inuyasha muttered as he let himself into her  
room by the window. He looked around and stopped at her CD player. He had  
seen Kagome do it hundreds of times and of course sing her heart out when  
she thought no one was in hearing distance.  
  
" Whats so special about this?" Inuyasha asked to himself. He would never  
admit though that he had always wanted to try it out. Inuyasha had a tough  
time having to adjust the earphones but he managed. He had pressed the play  
button and started to think of all the things that had happened since he  
had met Kagome.  
  
Oh  
  
Got somebody, she is a beauty  
  
'Kagome was pretty, especially when she got angry'  
  
Very special, really and truly  
  
'Of course Kagome was special! Who would think otherwise.'  
  
Take good care of me like it's her duty  
  
'Kagome does always bring me ramen and a little something from her world'  
  
Want you right by my side night and day  
  
'Want? No she'll always be by my side. Even when i turned human or youkai''  
  
No lettting go  
  
'I'll never let her go. Not even to that bastard Kouga!'  
  
No holding back  
Because you are my lady  
  
'Is she really mine?'  
  
When I'm with you it's all a that  
Girl I'm so glad we've dated  
  
'Dated? Whats that? I've heard her friends say that a couple of times. But  
i guess i am glad when we're together'.  
  
No letting go  
  
'No i'll never let her go.'  
  
No holding back  
No holding back no  
When I'm with you it's all a that  
All a that  
  
'What is that suppose to mean?' Inuyasha shrugged it off.  
  
They say good things must come to an end  
  
'That's right. Every time im alone with Kagome there's always some  
interruption.'  
  
But I'm optimistic about being your friend  
  
'But just a friend?' Inuyasha frowned at the though but they were just only  
friends.  
  
Though I made you cry by my doings  
  
'I do make Kagome cry. A lot actually. I don't like to see her cry.'  
Inuyasha frowned at this too  
  
With Keisha and Annesha but that  
Was back then  
  
'Keisha and Annesha? More like with Kikyo but that's all in the past now.'  
Inuyasha pried Kikyo out of his brain. Kagome was much better.  
  
No lettting go  
No holding back  
Because you are my lady  
  
'That's right!' Inuyasha shot out a triumph grin.  
  
When I'm with you it's all a that  
Girl I'm so glad we've dated  
  
'I am glad'. Inuyasha repeated to himself.  
  
No letting go  
  
'Nope!'  
  
No holding back  
No holding back no  
When I'm with you it's all a that  
All a that  
  
Inuyasha hummed that part in his head. He was starting to like this song.  
  
Really appreciate you loving me  
  
'Does she love me?'  
  
After all that we've been through  
  
Inuyasha started remembering the time when the Thunder Brothers had  
captured Kagome and Kagome had shouted something about all they've been  
though and to give up the jewle.  
'I would have. for her.'  
  
Really appreciate you loving me  
All times, time  
  
'I have grown to love her with time.'  
  
Got somebody, she is a beauty  
  
'She is pretty.'  
  
Very special, really and truly  
  
'Really and truly.'  
  
Take good care of me like it's her duty  
  
'Yea she does.'  
  
Want you right by my side night and day  
  
'That's too little.'  
  
No lettting go  
No holding back  
Because you are my lady  
  
'She might not know it but she is mine.'  
  
When I'm with you it's all a that  
Girl I'm so glad we've dated  
No letting go  
  
'Hogo won't take her away from me either!' Inuyasha clenched his fists at  
the thought of Hojo.  
  
No holding back  
No holding back no  
When I'm with you it's all a that  
All a that  
  
Just as the song was ending Inuyasha sniffed the air and with shock he  
realized that Kagome was returning to the shrine and was closer than he  
would have though.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and turned off the CD player after hitting many buttons  
and went to the window to see her.  
She was there alright but so was Hojo. Inuyasha growled as the boy was  
insisting to help Kagome carry her books. Kagome was refusing but the boy  
wouldn't take a hint. Inuyasha smelled her anciouseness and lept down in  
front of Kagome and stared at Hojo.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome said shocked with the stunt  
Inuyasha was pulling and in front of Hojo, "Shouldn't you be rehearsing  
back inside the house for the play?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha hoping  
that he would take a hint.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her books from her and held them in one hand while the  
other went around her waist pulling her forward.  
  
Hojo finally caught the hint and said, " see you around school Higarashi "  
waved and went on his way in total embarassment.  
  
Kagome was staring at a smirking Inuyasha all the while blushing at the  
close encouter.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered.  
  
" got somebody,  
she is a beauty.  
Very special, really and truly.  
Takes good care of me,  
Like its her duty.  
Want her right by my side night and day "  
  
All Kagome could do was look up at Inuyasha and hear his rich voice sing to  
her.  
  
"right by my side night and day" Inuyasha whispered to her as his head bent  
down and his lips caught her. Kagome gladly returned it.  
  
~`~`~`~` What do you think!? Remember in not sure how the format is going  
to look but if anyone there is kind enough to teach me then go right ahead.  
This is my second song fic. Im planning on writing a real long fic but i  
wanna get used to ff.n's posting before i screw it all up. Remember i like  
reviews!  
*big anime eyes* *blink blink* pwease!?~`~`~`~` 


End file.
